Short Romance
by Hufflepuff Staff
Summary: A one-shot I made for a Huffie student. Includes Ron Weasley and an original character.


Codiene was alone, walking around the grounds at Hogwarts just enjoying the tranquility. She was a pretty girl, her most noticeable quality being her vibrant green eyes. But she was also quite shy, she didn't like going up and talking to new people. Instead she would wait for them to approach her, but once they started talking she was good at opening up. She loved being here at Hogwarts, it was so peaceful and she loved being a Hufflepuff. Though the house is very misunderstood she loved being a part of it, everyone was so kind and willing to talk to anyone.

After wandering the grounds for a while she approached the lake and decided to lay down by it just to relax for a while. Soon after laying down and closing her eyes she heard footsteps approaching her but decided to just keep relaxing the way she was, after all she wasn't the type to try to approach people. She heard someone sit down next to her, and she waited staying how she was for them to speak up.

The mystery person clears their throat, but Codiene doesn't respond. "Um, are you sleeping?"

She finally decided to open her eyes, recognizing the unmistakable voice of Ron Weasley. "Oh, hi. No I wasn't sleeping." She responded quietly.

"Well what are you doing out here all by yourself, it's going to be getting dark soon? It may not be safe to be out here alone."

She laughed at his concerned tone, "I was just trying to clear my head and relax for a bit. I think I'm pretty safe here, what could hurt me while I'm on Hogwarts grounds?"

He shifted around not sure what to say. "Well who knows what could come out here, but I guess you're pretty safe here. Are you going to stay out here for a while, its getting kind of chilly?"

"No I'll probably head in; I didn't realize how late it was getting. Are you going to come in too?" She asked him in hopes that they would go in together.

"Well yeah, I suppose I should. Shall we go now?"

She smiled, "Sure."

They both stood and walked toward the castle, the walk was quiet but they were enjoying each others company. They were strangers but what he didn't know is that Codiene had had a crush on him for quite some time now but never had the nerve to talk to him. She hoped that this would be the start of something, at least a friendship between them.

She suddenly remembered she never told him her name, "By the way, I'm Codiene."

Ron smiled, "I actually already knew that." He blushed. "I'm Ron."

She giggled at his embarrassment, "I already knew that too."

He walked her to the Hufflepuff Common Room to say goodnight before heading to his own Common Room. After he left her at the entrance of the Hufflepuff Common Room she went upstairs with a smile plastered on her face. She walked into her dorm room in a daze hoping that she would be able to see him again soon.

That night she went to bed happy, happier then she had been in a long time. And in the morning she woke up with the same happiness swelling inside her. As she walked to the Great Hall for breakfast she hoped she would be able to spend some time with her new found friend today, especially since it was Saturday so they didn't have to attend classes. But to her dismay breakfast went as usual, she didn't even see him that morning. So she decided to continue with her day like she would any other day.

After spending the day doing her homework and trying to relax she decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower to try to do some star gazing. She was there for about an hour, decided that was enough and was walking out to leave when the door opened. The door somehow managed to hit her in the face and she went tumbling to the ground. She groaned wondering who could possibly be coming up here right now and manage to do this. As she sat up she looked to see who it was, and of course it was Ron and Harry.

Ron looked at Codiene wide eyed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was there. Are you okay? Bloody hell how did I manage this." He started scrambling to apologize and helped her up off the ground.

At this she couldn't help but laugh a little, "I'm fine Ron, don't worry it didn't hit me that hard."

Ron started turning a bright shade of scarlet again and kept apologizing to her, even though she told him not to worry and she was just fine. Eventually after he stopped trying to apologize to her, he calmed down enough to actually talk to her and they ended up forgetting Harry and leaving the Astronomy Tower together.

As Ron and Codiene wandered the halls together, they started learning more about each other and really opening up. They continued on like this until late hours of the night. Just talking and getting closer.

Codeine loved the time they were spending together, and she never wanted it to end. Ron was such a fun person and he was so sweet she just hoped that they could do this more often. Then she realized that it was almost midnight and it was way after curfew, if they didn't get back to their dorms they would be in serious trouble.

"Ron, we have to go. But I don't want to leave yet. This has been so fun."

He sighed to himself, "I don't want to either. But I don't want you to get in trouble."

They stood up to leave and he walked her to her Common Room again even though it was risking him getting caught he didn't care. When they arrived at the Common Room entrance he didn't want to leave just yet.

"Well, I guess I should go."

"Goodnight, Ron. I hope we can spend some more time together tomorrow."

Just after she finished her sentence he finally got the courage to lean in and kiss her, it was only a short kiss but it meant a lot.

"We will, I can promise you that." After saying that he left with a huge smile on his face, leaving Codiene speechless and even happier than she was the night before.


End file.
